The present disclosure relates to a signal processing apparatus and a storage medium.
Generally speaking, while it is possible to manually adjust a reception voice volume during a telephone conversation on a mobile phone, a smartphone, a Personal Handy-phone System (PHS), a landline telephone, or the like, only one type of setting for a reception voice volume can be applied in all the types of telephone conversations. Consequently, a user has to change the setting for a reception voice volume in accordance with an addressee immediately after a conversation has started.
JP 2010-135978A therefore discloses a technique of associating a telephone number of an addressee with a reception voice volume, and automatically setting a reception voice volume level according to the addressee in order to smoothly start a conversation.
JP 2010-141806A also discloses a technique of setting a plurality of manipulation sound volume set values in advance, and using a transmission voice volume flag that links the manipulation sound volume set values with a telephone number, which allows a transmission voice volume to be changed during a telephone conversation.